Usuário:Aero'Guns
Estive com problemas para me logar pelo Google Chrome mas agora tá tudo resolvido. Pontos importantes na minha "carreira" | Artigos criados por mim | Ao que me dedico? | Meu vídeo do mês | Letra da música do vídeo Histórico dos meus vídeos do mês | Meus quebra - galho thumb|100px Bem-vindo(a) à minha página, a página mais bagunçada de toda a Wikisimpsons . Bem-vindos a minha página de usuário. Sou um usuário muito educado, dedicado ao projeto, engraçado, impaciente mas que responderá a todas as suas perguntas. Já edito a bastante tempo na Wikipedia (sou usuário registrado lá, também). Entrei recentemente com um pedido de re - nomeação da minha conta na Wikipedia: De Fe.Ga.Ta.Ma para Aero'Guns. Meu nome de usuário vem das minhas bandas preferidas. Sintam-se a vontade para me mandar uma mensagem . Obs: mensagens mal-educadas serão respondidas da mesma forma. Espero trazer boas contribuições para a Wikisimpsons. Um abraço a todos. . thumb|salve Aero' Crie uma conta gratuitamente, participe do Mutirão da Tradução e torne a Wikisimpsons mais completa! Abraço a todos, Aero'Guns. thumb|Salve Guns Pontos importantes na "minha carreira" ♦Criei o meu 1º artigo: ZZ Top; ♦Criei o artigo Wikisimpsons, o qual considero ser meu melhor trabalho; ♦Criei o Projeto 20ª Temporada; ♦Me tornei Administrador; ♦Criei o Mutirão da Tradução. Nada disso seria possível sem a ajuda de todos os usuários daqui! Artigos criados por mim Abaixo estão todos os artigos criados por mim, começando do mais antigo (o primeiro) até o mais recente. Nota: Artigos em negrito são redirecionamentos para outras páginas. #ZZ Top, #Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons, #A loja de 99 cents, #Forte Clinton (não aquele Clinton), #Museu de animais empalhados, #A sala de reuniões do Forte Clinton (não aquele Clinton) #Cela de detenção do estádio, #Hipódromo de Springfield, #Síndrome dos Três Patetas, #Barco da Duff #Projeto 20ª Temporada, #Reese Witherspoon, #Notícia: 950 artigos!, #Brad Goodman, #Notícia:Os Simpsons ganham versão customizada de XBox 360 #The Who, #Wikisimpsons #Jenny, #Táxi não licenciado, #Orfanato Dois Anjos, #Escola de Samba, #Zovuvazz, #Churrascarias, #Steve Buscemi, #'zz top', #The Simpsons:Usuários, #Guns N' Roses, #Os Simpsons: Paródias com imagens; #Wikisimpsons:Direitos autorais, #'Medalha de ouro'; #O Rapaz do Sim; #Gibis de Os Simpsons nos Estados Unidos; #Maggie Jr; #Mutirão da Tradução; #Brent Forrester; #Bandido da Loja de Doces ‎; #Homer Ball; #O Carro da Marge; #'Bart perdido'; #Arthur Fortune; #Bart Simpson Jr.; #Ajuda:Assinatura‎; #Ajuda:Páginas de discussão‎‎; #Ajuda:Portal comunitário; #Jo Ann Harris; #Jornal do Vaticano elogia a "irreverência" de Os Simpsons; #Assessor do Bob; #Pyro, #Richard Gere, #Árvore Genealógica da Família Simpson, #Todas árvores por 75 centavos, #Franklin Burns, #R. Lee Ermey e #Sven Simpson Sintam-se à vontade para colaborar, e melhorar os artigos citados à cima. Quem sabe nós podemos ver nossos artigos sendo um dos melhores aqui da Wikisimpsons? Ao que me dedico? A dar boas vindas para novos usuários, ajudar todos que me pedem ajuda, criar novos artigos, cuidar da manutenção da Wikisimpsons, combater vandalismos, criar projetos, etc... Meu vídeo do mês Uma das melhores bandas do mundo com uma de suas melhores músicas (da pior fase): KISS- Rise To It Data da troca: 9 de junho ---- Letra da música do vídeo Cante a música ou acompanhe - a com essa letra: All that style all going to waste All that beauty, but you never show your face I'm gonna make my way to you, knock down your door and walk on through I'm impatient, times a wastin', girl, if you give me an occasion I'm gonna rise to it, you know I really can do it I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise to it When you're lying next to me, baby, I can guarantee, I'm gonna rise to it I'll give you fever, I'll give you chills Make you a believer, ooh, I'm gonna break your will A little danger, a little fun, we're gonna take 'em one by one Walk the wire of desire, and if you dare to take it higher I'm gonna rise to it, you know I really can do it I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise to it When you're lying next to me, baby, I can guarantee, I'm gonna rise to it Get up, lights, camera, action, it's getting time for the show Tonight you're the main attraction And if you want a lover who can play the other role, I'm gonna, I'm gonna I'm gonna rise to it, you know I really can do it I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise to it When you're lying next to me, baby, I can guarantee, I'm gonna rise to it I'm gonna rise to it, you know I really can do it I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise, I'm gonna rise to it When you're lying next to me, baby, I can guarantee, I'm gonna rise to it Histórico dos meus vídeos do mês Abaixo estão listados todos os meus vídeos do mês. Clique neles para assistí-los diretamente no You Tube. *'Março 2009' Dream On com orquestra sinfônica *'Abril 2009' You Shook me All Night Long com Steven Tyler. *'Maio 2009' God Gave Rock N' Roll to You *'Junho 2009' For Those About to Rock no Rock N' Rio de 1985. *'Agosto, Setembro, Outubro, Novembro, Dezembro (2009), Janeiro, Fevereiro (2010)' Start Me Up (ao pé da letra) Meus quebra-galho Minhas prioridades Acabar de criar todos os artigos da página Árvore Genealógica da Família Simpson. Categoria:Utilitários